Nokosa reta Tsubasa
by cookie monster gurl
Summary: Maka's been killed.  Depression hits Kid hard, but Maka wants revenge.  Can he calm Maka down, and use this one last chance to tell Maka how he truly felt?  Who killed her?  Will Maka help Kid, and can Kid let her go when the light comes?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters.  
><strong>I would like to thank Dennou Writer, she help make this possible, and is a badass editor and writer! If the intro image thing becomes something so painfully chessy, please let me know and I will stop doing it.

* * *

><p><strong>Intro Image: <strong>Kid is walking in the city, while the moon bleeds blood behind him. He doesn't know what is about to happen, and there is a tree next to him. He doesn't see the shadow of the person who eyes glow red and is holding a knife. The knife has red blood and one tiny spot of black blood.

* * *

><p>A quiet, lonely atmosphere was surrounding the Gallows as the two demon pistols were waiting for their shinigami shokunin to return. The night was giving off a haunting, eerie aura. Even the moon itself was bleeding more than usual, its cries of laughter were strangely louder and drove a shiver up Liz's back.<p>

"You know, they say when the moon behaves like that, someone here in the city dies." Patty commented sort of darkly, completely out of character.

Liz stopped reading her magazine. "That's nothing more than a stupid ghost story. Besides, I hate ghost stories."

The younger sister giggled. "But onee-chan, I think it might be true. And there's more. It's not just a death, it's a cold, cruel, bloody murder." She said, making her voice more deep and slow, followed by a Cheshire-like smile. "You can't spell 'slaughter' without 'laughter'. Hehehe."

Now the other blonde couldn't take it anymore. "Patty stop it!" She hissed with teary eyes.

"Haha, sorry onee-chan~!" She sang innocently. But if you've known the girl as well as her sister did, then you could bet your life that she didn't mean it.

Within time, Liz finally calmed down. "I wonder when Kid's coming back?" She asked to no one in special while giving her sister a bored look, before applying another coat of hot pink nail polish. As if on cue, Kid stepped through the door. He looked tired, his hair was slightly messed up, his dress shirt and tie looked as if he attempted to fix it, but gave up.

"Ah, welcome home, Kid." The older one greeted, quite absently, now that she was focused on her own hands.

"Hiya, Kid-Kun!" Patty said simply, also not seeming to notice his state.

As Liz sat her nails down to dry, while Patty started coloring, Kid's face changed from stressed to relieved. "Hello girls." He responded as he hung his coat and took his deathbucks's coffee with another hand. Once he did, he made his way to the girls, and sat down.

"So, how'd it go, Kid?"

The shinigami let out a sigh before replying. "Well... horrible."

Liz leant down to check her nails. "Why?"

"Well, this one was kind, intelligent, honest, but very persistent..." The New Yorker caught onto Kid's code. "Let me guess, she tried to kiss you? Getcha horny? Have sex (more like rape)? Or all of the above?" She asked with a smirk. Kid went wide-eyed at his mabuki's dirty mind, which she responded with a shrug. "Oh, come on. Don't pretend we haven't been through this before, Kid. That explains why you look like you came back from a bar. And... is that smudge lipstick on your cheeks?" The girl leaned in on him in order to see it better, but he quickly backed up. She then decided to hold him down with an irritated grip. "Wait, you idiot! Hold still!"

"There's some on his neck, too~" Patty's crayon was snapped in half as she grinned devilishly. "Hey, hey, onee-chan, let's teach that whore a lesson!"

Kid knew he had to calm them down, before the girls revert back to their old ways. But before that... "Girls! Patty, that crayon you broke did not break symmetrically, fix it!"

Patty stared at him for a minute. "Okay!" She then began to break it again, until there were eight evenly enough pieces.

"Seriously Kid, I thought you would've found someone by now." Liz sighed before she composed herself, while Patty broke another crayon. Kid's left eye began to twitch, the crayon did not break evenly again.

"Onee-chan, Kid-kun's only 17!"

"I know, I know! It's just maybe, Kid will probably feel more comfortable if he... if he..." The blue-eyed one's voice began to die at the end of the statement.

The young man raised an eyebrow. "Go on Liz."

Liz began to struggle. "Maybe if Kid... I... uh..."

Now he was at the point that he couldn't contain his nerves. "For goodness sake! Spit it out, Liz!"

While Kid took a sip of his coffee, Liz mustered all her courage. "If Kid marrys one of us!"

"PPPPhhhfff!" The shinigami immediately spat out his coffee as another sound of cracking crayon was heard. Of course, he had been raised to be a gentleman. His matters were always meant to be perfect and precise. But this is one of those moments when it all slipped his mind. And slipped hard.

"What?" She blushed. "I mean one of us. You got me, Patty, Tsubaki, Kim, Jackie, Blair..."

"NO! No, anyone but her." The look of horror said it all. It happened everytime he offers to house-sit Maka and Soul's house. After they are done, Blair would like to call it 'play time with the sex kitty'... let's just say Kid understood why Soul told him to call animal control center.

Shaking his head of the memory, he took another sip of coffee, as Liz continued. "Or Maka."

It was as if life hit the replay button again. "PPhhff! Elizabeth? !"

The older twin demon pistol gave the shinigami a dumb-founded look. "What? What's so bad about Maka?"

Kid finished cleaning himself up, then started to massage his temples. "No, nothing much. It's just-" Kid never got to finish, when the younger twin demon pistol answered for him, revealing a very juicy secret.

"It's Kid-Kun's first love!" He automatically flew forward to cover Patty's unsealable mouth. Liz's jaw dropped. "Huh?"

"Patty! You swore you wouldn't tell!" Kid struggled to keep his hand on Patty's mouth. The tone in his voice was a mix of anger, shock, betrayal and nervousness.

He knew very well it was a bad idea from the beginning to tell Patty. But at the time, he had no one else to tell. His father was always busy. Spirit? Yeah, that's a laugh! Stein? He himself said people like him do not understand a feeling like love. Black*Star would just laugh at him or call him a pussy for not telling Maka (not to mention he would know how to keep his mouth shut about it). Soul? You're joking right? Everybody at Shibusen knew about Soul's secret love for the young kama shokunin. Tsubaki was known to tell Black*Star everything. And Chrona? Chrona would just respond something like: 'I don't know how to deal with love confessions!'.

Well, it's not that he feared Soul (okay, maybe a little), but he didn't want to ruin his relationship with him. There were rumors spread all over Shibusen saying that anyone who confessed to Maka would end up having a beat down with the death scythe the next day. Again, Kid had more than enough strength to take Soul, but beating up him could destroy their friendship, and Maka's as well.

Patty finally freed herself. "Oopsie. Sowwy."

As Kid was still growling at her, Liz's gossip mode kicked in. She was about to make more unmentionable questions over the new subject when he suddenly got up. "Hey, where are you going?"

He already felt embarrassed enough. "I refuse to talk about this." About to make his way to the doors, the black-haired man was stopped in mid way when a strong hand stopped him.

"No, sit down, Kid. Please?" Liz asked, trying to look calm. But he kept his ground. "Good-night girls!"

"Nuh-uh! You're gonna tell me what the hell's going on, SO SIT DOWN!" Kid obediently did as she 'gently' demanded.

"Damn. When did she become so intimidating?" He thought while giving her a shocked look.

She just cleared her throat. "Stop looking at me like that. I'm from the streets remember?" Although giving off the appearance of pure annoyance outside, her true emotion was satisfaction. Chibi inner Liz was doing a happy dance. The distaught expression faltered back to his stressed look. He might as well confess, or else her fist would make him.

A loose sigh escaped from his lips. "All right. Yes, even though you were my first kis–"

Patty's turn for surprise landed on the wheel. "What? Onee-chan, when did this happen?"

Both Kid and Liz felt awkward. Kid rubbed the back of his head, Liz decided to be the one to answer. "Kid wanted to experiment, and this was when I kind of had a crush on him. I wanted Kid to feel comfortable with being around women. HEY!" Patty had been giving the 'I-know-what-else-you-two-did' smile.

"Patty, clear those indecencies from your head! We kept our clothes on." As Liz said that, the center of Kid's face was beat red. "Most of them." She muttered turning her head away from the two.

"You're not helping."

"Whatever! Don't change the subject! Keep talking, Kid-kun." The younger blonde said, smiling eerily.

He let out another sigh. "As you both know, Tsubaki was my first girlfriend."

Now Patty couldn't help but laugh. "Haha, Black*Star beat the crap out of you for that."

Kid let out an annoyed groan at the memory. "Yes, I know! Enough!" A shinigami could only take so much, ask his father or Spirit. "As I was saying, oh yes. As the time went on, I began to see Maka's true colors. Yes she's polite, impressively intelligent, respects her elders, but that's what everyone sees on the outside. Not the soul. She says she hates men, yet she loves us (referring to her male teachers, classmates and himself). As I said before, she is intelligent, but her recklessness says otherwise. She's harsh, yet forgiving. She doesn't baby me, yet she offers comforts when needed. She tends to fight battles with the heart instead of the head. No matter how many times she gets beaten to a bloody pulp, she never gives up. The balance of her emotions and personality amazes me." Kid stared off into space, then finished his statement. "This was probably the reason why I was possibly jealous of Soul."

Liz felt like she was listening to a poet. "He makes her sound like a Goddess." She thought, watching Patty smile.

"Awww, you kept rambling on about her. That's so cute! Onee-chan~! I think Kid-kun has found her!" Liz finally took in all of what Kid said.

"You never told her, right?"

His face fell a little before answering. "Regrettably, not directly. Because of my mistake, Soul won. And soon after, Chichi-ue said they started taking on more missions. Never staying in the city for too long. Not since Maka became a three-star shokunin."

Liz gave Kid a look of determination. She stood up with a smirk on her face. "Don't matter. You found her and I'll-" There a loud bang at the door. "I'll get that."

Patty took this chance to ask Kid some more questions. "Ne, ne, Kid-kun~! Why did you date Tsubaki-chan? And what did you mean by ' not directly'?"

He smiled weakly, but his eyes contained sadness. He patted her head lightly. "Perhaps another time." Patty was at the brink of tears, and made a gesture to hug him, when a scream ruined the moment. "No! No, no, no! This is **not** happening!"

Kid and Patty both dashed down the stairs. The duo was astonished to find Stein, Sid and Nygus at the door.

"Good evening, you two."

With worried golden eyes closing, Kid cleared his throat. "Good evening Stein-hakase. May I help you with something?" Liz's sobbing was the only thing heard through out the Gallows after that question. There was awkward silence among the two confused young people and the disappointed-looking adults.

"K-Kid, I'm so sorry..." She managed sputter, keeping her head down. She couldn't look at him.

"What's wrong Liz? Tell me." Liz just shook her head. Kid gave her a light shake on the shoulders. "Come on, somebody tell me what the hell's going on?"

Liz finally answered him, but her response only made him get confused and distaught. "You can never tell her now. Ever!"

He was now feeling tense, his voice slightly raising. "Why? Is she hurt? Missing? Be specific, dammit!"

"You lost her..." Liz sunk to the floor as she let go of Kid. She covered her face, and sobbed harder.

Patty had enough. "Onee-chan, please..." She tried to comfort her sister, but Liz jerked at her movements. This did not cause her to react well. "Gah, stop crying at once!" A slap echoed through the Gallows. "Be strong, onee-chan. Tell us what happened!" She tried to pull Liz up. Yet she wouldn't move or say anything.

Franken Stein, who was never one for drama, decided to step in for good. "Kid, Patricia... I'm sorry to bring grave news... but tonight," He took a deep breath, then sighed loudly. "Maka Albarn was found hung in the training woods near the school. We believe did not commit suicide. It's highly doubtful that she would brutally murder herself."

Kid and Patty could feel as if the world had just stopped. "What?"

Stein was now pissed. He knew it was quite a shock, but they were going on too slowly for his liking. "Wake up, children! Maka Albarn's death was an homicide!"

And that was it. Out of all the things, death itself had stolen Maka away. As they always say, 'till death do us part'.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, poor Kid never got the chance to tell her. For those of you who are going 'What the f$ck at anything, everything will be explained.<strong>

Please review~


	2. Bloodstained Memories

** Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters.  
>So I see you people want more right? Fine, because I'm a nice person(yeah right), here you go~! Enjoy if you can. WARNING!: This chapter contains a graphic murder scene. And, Maka may seem a bit out of character, but it will make sense. Do not read at night if unless you want nightmares XD<br>** Thanks again to my awesome editor/buddy Dennou Writer. I should start paying you in cookies(hence my username XD) from now on. I hope you keep enjoying this fanfic and it doesn't bore you. And now without further or do, on with the show~.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Intro Image:Kid is wearing his cloak, and is starting at Maka. Maka's face is covered by her bangs, but is covered in blood. Maka is wearing a bloodstained angel outfit, and has a red glow around her. She looks upset, and one tear is seen leaving the fallen angel's face<p>

* * *

><p>Kid and Patty were still taking in Stein's words, as if trying to force their brains to accept truth. Sid was checking the time.<p>

"Stein, we're needed." He snapped. "Especially you and Nygus. I have to hurry back. Spirit's still under restraints."

Stein lit a cigarette. "Right, I'm sorry students, but Spartoi's angel has fallen." He said, quite coldly, turning around to face the door, which was still open. "There won't be any funeral until after the autopsy. Good nig-"

"No... You're wrong." Kid muttered shakily. "Maka's not one to be killed easily!" He then yelled as he grabbed his cloak and dashed out the door. He summoned Beelzebub, and made course to the training woods. He heard his mabuki and teachers yelling from behind him, demanding him to come back o not do anything he would regret afterwards, but he wouldn't listen.

"She can't be dead. She just **can't**!"

~o0o~

There were quite a few people in the place. All of them wanting to push past the 'Keep out' yellow tape. Kid flew over them, over-hearing their words of concern over the situation in the process.

"Is she all right?"

"I never thought I'd see the day that poor girl ended up like this."

"Such a shame."

"Was she raped?"

"Nah, I think she was just molested."

"**Shut up**." Kid muttered through gritted teeth. He wanted to cover his ears and shout, but was able to suppress it. Right now, getting to Maka was top priority.

Finally, he reached the investigation's base. The skate landed as the shinigami began to look around. From the distance, two of the death scythes in charge of the place noticed him. The asian woman and the south american man didn't think a second time before coming to apprehend him.

"What are you doing here, Kid?" Yumi asked, slightly adjusting her glasses. "This is not something for you to see. Plus, you should know we're in the middle of a delicate process here, which you could very well ruin if you meddle. So, please, go home."

"Excuse me, sensei," The golden-eyed young man said ironically. "but this 'delicate process' is being held by chichi-ue, which means I can step in whenever I want. So, please, mind your attitude."

Yumi sighed. "Come on, we've been over this. We know very well who you are."

Kid began to get irrigated. "Then, explain to me why you refuse to let me through? !"

"Its not that we're denying you." Tezca argued. "There are some things in this world that are not meant to be seen."

That still wasn't enough to make him give in. "Tezca-san, someone very important to me has just been killed! I promised myself, as a Shinigami, that I would never grant anyone the right to kill."

Yumi looked back up at him. "And that is why we refuse to let you in. We understand your duty as a Shinigami, but there's no greater pain than losing someone very dear to you. In your case, you'd be better off not seeing this terrifying scene."

Kid almost thought about taking their words, but if he did, he would feel like a coward. So he remained his ground. "No... I need to see what happened. Let me through." He held a stern look. It was one that even Yumi Azusa and Tezca Tlipoca, who didn't have that much contact with him, where able to see right through. They sighed, understanding that no other argument would make him change his mind, and let him do as he wanted.

The shinigami walked deeper into the dark woods, leaving behind some more 'keep out' tapes. It didn't take long for him to pick up the smell of blood, along with other unpleasant ones he didn't want to think about. Soon enough, he found out that below his feet was a trail of blood. It was somewhat random, with some stains of feet along the way, as if showing she had tried to run, but failed. He gluped, trying to keep his eyes on the ground, his whole body starting to shake.

Come to think of it, even though that shokunin and mabuki take up all kinds of dangers everyday, the thought of having such an important friend dying like that had never crossed his mind. Lost in those thoughts, he snapped back to reality, then stopped as he caught the sight of a puddle of blood in front of him, the smell almost unbearable now.

It must have been there that she was killed. He needed to look at her... But he had no strength to do it. Now that he stopped to think better, it could certainly be too much for him. They were right after all, it was too horrifying.

Kid suddenly felt something wet land on his right cheek. He slightly flicked it with his shaking index and took a look, just to confirm what he had been fearing:

Blood.

There was a dark drop of her blood on him. He swallowed hard, slowly looking up.

Sure enough, there she was. Maka's neck was caught in a rope, and she was still swaying with the desert's cold wind. She was wearing what appeared to be her old Spartoi uniform trench coat, along with the violet-colored dress she wore the night Asura had awoken, on Shibusen's foundation party. Her pupils were dilated, not a hint of glow in her eyes anymore. Bruises, dirt, black eyes, and patches of blood decorated her whole body. Her clothes were ripped in the parts of her stomach, shoulders, and arms. Her tights were outstretched and contained blood-stained holes. No pigtails were in sight, and her expression looked as if she tried to scream for help, but her death had beaten her to it.

It was the total opposite of her. Completely different from the happy, sweet person she had been. Her perfection was all destroyed. It was over.

She was over.

Kid's eyes widened at the size of plates. He had never seen something so gross and heart-breaking. His knees started to weaken, but he held himself firmly, not daring to fall down into the pool of blood. He felt like throwing up, but was able to cover his mouth and suppress it.

"This **has **to be a nightmare. It's not real, it just can't be!" He mentally panicked, panting on the outside. Then it came to him: he had to make sure it wasn't real. He then used his tamashii kachi, extending it to the whole city. And yet he saw...nothing. Where was it? Where was that angelic soul?

Tezca came up from behind Kid, giving him some support by holding his shoulders. Kid suddenly felt the urge to recompose himself. He couldn't let people see him that way. But yet, he wasn't able to even stay still on his feet.

As if reading his mind, Azusa put a on his shoulder. "It's all right Kid, I know you want to honor your title, but this is inhuman. You're still a child, no one your age should have to see this."

Kid lifted his head, the look of thrill and horror still stamped on his face. "W-What happened...? ! Pl-ease t-tell me everything you k-now."

Azusa cleared her throat, then gestured for the young kami to follow, which he hesitantly did. He forcingly tore his gaze away from Maka. Two men began to take pictures and the progress to set her body down.

~o0o~

"Here's the report." Yumi explained, setting a mountain of papers on the table. "Maka had just arrived to Death City by five pm. She checked in and gave a report of the last mission. By five-thirty, she went home. At six-fifteen, she was reported to meeting her father. We haven't spoken to him yet, so right now it's unknown what happened between six-thirty and nine pm. The time now is ten-fifty six. We got a call from one of the students walking by."

He glared slightly. "Who?"

"At the moment, I've been ordered by Shinigami-sama to not reveal the name. But I can say this, it's someone you know, you may not remember this person, or think lightly of them, but you do know this person."

Kid gritted his teeth. Probably his father was thinking he would cause some ruckus at the school if he found out who was it. "Fine. When was Maka's body discovered?" Azusa looked at the papers laying on a nearby table. "Roughly around nine-fifteen pm."

The black-haired man narrowed his eyes. "So... her body was discovered shortly after her death." He looked off to the ground. Who could have found Maka? The chances of Maka being discovered so quickly were slim. The person who found Maka is about fifty percent likely to be the murdered or be the murder himself. Maybe someone followed Maka? No, that theory is not likely, but he'd have to leave it open until he could narrow things down.

"Do you have any hypothesis on this case?"

Yumi fixed her glasses again. "Maka Albarn did not commit suicide, but because we do not have a solid evidence, we have to keep that as a possibility." She then began to lead Kid back to where Maka was. "That's a bit illogical. Maka's not one that would give into death so easily. We all know that."

While they made their way, Kid was a little lost in his own mind again. He wanted nothing more than for all this to be a nightmare. To just wake up and run to her apartment, burst through the door, to find her singing while cooking, as always. She would obviously be astonished, but not like he would care. Then he'd ask her if she was okay, and so she'd most likely stare at him as if he just escaped a mental hospital. He'd then give her the biggest hug he could, never let her go, and confess.

He shook his head, he had to focus on this now. "So you have no leads as to whom may have done this?"

Yumi glanced behind Kid. "Yes... I'm afraid that's rig–" She trailed herself off. They stopped in the tracks as a gray-haired man suddenly appeared from the shadows of the woods beside both of them. Not that he hadn't been noticed before, anyways. "Stein... What is it? Have you found anything? Or are you here to 'dissect' Maka?" The pale woman asked, the quick flash on her glasses momentarily matching the scientist's.

"In a way, yes, since I'm in charge of the autopsy." He answered, quite seriously. It was then when Kid finally noticed Stein had been acting colder than normal that night. "Sorry to break it to you, Azusa, but I'll be taking Maka back with me." The way how the sadistic man said it sent chills up the younger one's spine. As much as he wanted to protest, it couldn't be helped.

"How long will it take?" That was all he could ask at the moment, and it was clear he was trying to keep his emotions under control, yet the struggle was getting him. That was something someone as observant as the stitched-up doctor could easily tell, but decided not to call on it.

"About a day or two. I promise that I'll have Maka cleaned up by her funeral." Stein then turned away but not before saying: "Oh, by the way, Kid, Shinigami-sama requests you to go home."

"Wait, what?"

Stein's patience tonight was beyond low, and so far, Kid had been walking on thin ice. "You are to go home and stay there."

The heir's stubbornness for knowledge kicked in deeper. "But why?"

Stein was starting to get pissed, but this wasn't the first time he and Kid had little disagreements. He took out a cigarette and let out a stressed sigh, as if saying 'this is going to be a long night'.

"Kid, listen. Maka had been targeted by many enemies. Justin Law, the Gorgon sisters, the Noahs, consequently Gopher, the Kishin Ashura, and even Chrona. Not to mention the other kishins you've killed along the way to defeat those. You're already a complete shinigami. Understand that you are the most likely to be next. You've been captured before, meanwhile Maka was targeted to be killed. We can't let it happen again. Go home, I promise that we will find her murderer." And with that, Stein ordered the men to move Maka's body to his lab. Kid watched as they prepared the process. They were finishing taking notes, and one last set of pictures of her wounds.

In fact, he wanted to ask one last question, until he heard Stein, Yumi, Nygus, and Tezca talking. Kid took the time to use the new technique he learned from Maka. He dimmed his soul down so it would appear as if he wasn't there. In the process, the memory flashed through his mind.

_It was a calm day. They were training in Shibusen's library, which was the best place where they could do it, since it was quiet and people didn't go there very often._

_"Hey Kid, how are you doing with the new 'soul cover technique'?"_

_"Oh, fine I suppose." He stated absently. From Maka's experience with Soul and her compulsive liar of a father, came natural for her to catch on lies, even though she was a terrible liar herself. And her response came in the form of a pout._

_"Don't hide it. You're having problems aren't you?"_

_Kid looked up at her. The way she looked bothered over something so trivial was quite cute, but he kept his inner emotions under-wraps. "I just can't quite grasp it as well as Stein preformed it. He can make it to where his soul has disappeared into thin air."_

_Maka smiled and gave him a small pat on the back. "Don't worry Kid. It's easy if you're calm." She then grabbed his hand. "Come on, we've got time."_

_Kid tried to pull away, but she was quite a bit stronger than she looked. "No its fine, really, I can get it on my own."_

_Maka had already dragged him outside of the library. "Come on, we're wasting time. And I don't want to be late for class."_

_"Maka, if this is so important to you, I can ask chichi-ue to excuse us."_

_The sandy blonde just shook her head. "Sorry Kid, but I'm not using you for your title. I respect you as a shinigami, but I like you for being Kid."_

_The amber orbs went wide. Besides Liz and Patty, no one else seemed to just accept Kid for 'himself'. They did like him a lot, and he knew it, but there were only a few people that would put up with the 'other side' of his personality. The thought made him want to grip her hand tighter._

_~o0o~_

_"Hm, not bad. You almost got it." After pratically twenty minutes practicing with no success, that was the only thing Maka was able to say to him._

_"Alright. Maybe we should call it a day, at this rat–" Kid was trailed off by a waving book in front of him. He got the warning and shut his mouth._

_"Here, you're putting too much pressure on your left, and you need to loosen your shoulders." She gently pushed his tense shoulders down. "Now, just relax. It's not that difficult." He tried his best not to blush or feel uncomfortable, but the space between them was too thin. Still, she didn't seem to care at all. "Now try it again. I promise to drop it after this." The white-striped boy decided to do as she demanded, took a deep breath and relaxed. He let himself feel more at ease._

_Kid began to dim down his soul at a slow pace. Then his thoughts came blowing into his mind. About the duties of a shinigami, what everyone expected from him, to honor his chichi-ue. But he felt like he didn't deserve to be his son. In his point of view, he was still not good enough, and couldn't take Shinigami-sama's place, no matter how much he looked like he was already right behind him. The weight of the world began to take down on him._

_But what he hadn't known at the time, was Maka had been watching his soul. "It's okay Kid, you don't have to prove anything to me. I know you can do it." She walked up behind him. "I know you can." She then hugged him. He felt all those negative thoughts disappear. The light from Maka began to course its way into him. He felt himself at peace._

_Kid took in all of the light's energy and thought what would've it been like. To be a normal human, to not have to worry about the world. To just...disappear._

_The grigori smiled and slowly let go. "You did it, Kid. With eight minutes to spare."_

_He finally opened his eyes. "Amazing."_

_"Come on now, we gotta head back." Maka started stretching, making him snap out of his trance._

_"Oh, and I didn't hurt you right? I mean, did I do something to your soul?" He asked. It was Maka's light that help give him the push he needed. Leaving his guard down, for all he knows, he could have absorbed a piece of her soul._

_Maka looked at him confused. "No, all I did was let my anti-demon wavelength help you. Normally I won't lend it out like it's some party favor. But your soul felt kinda sad and lonely."_

_They stood there for a moment. Kid was freaking out inside, but kept his emotionless expression._

_"I don't know what's bothering you, and it's probably none of my business, but..." Maka looked at Kid with a shy yet bold look that held courage. "I want you to know you can come to me for anything. Regardless that I'm not your partner. I promise, I'll never abandon you."_

_With that assurance, Kid finally smiled. Maka gave a nod before turning away. "Guess we gotta head back. Kid, are you coming with me now or you want to stay a bit m... huh?" Gone. He was nowhere in sight. But as she turned around, she ran right into his chest._

_"You never showed me how to turn it off." The young shinigami sweat-dropped._

_Maka gave him a light punch. "Don't do that! Oh, but, well... I guess that was my fault. Uh, I'll have to show you after class. Now, let's go."_

_"You can go on, I want to enjoy this moment of peace."_

_Maka raised her eyebrows at his unusual zen state. Perhaps that was her fault too. "'Kay... later then, Kid."_

_"Maka."_

_She stopped, and turned her body halfway at the call. "Yeah?"_

_Kid struggled. He wanted to say it, knowing he might not get another chance with her alone again. Hell, the mood even called for it. "I... I just wanted to say..." But, sadly, he wans't able to do it. He was still a little timorous about it. "Thank you."_

_Maka smiled cheekily, making him feel like melting from the inside. "Hehehe... You're weird, but I like you." And with that, she took off running._

_He watched as she left and whispered to himself: "I love you, my angel."_

Kid wiped a tear. How much he wanted to bang his head for being so weak. But since he didn't have enough time to think about it yet, he quickly brought his focus back to dimming his soul. Once he was sure, he carefully listened.

"You sure that it was a human? It could have been a witch." Nygus sounded a bit unsure.

"I'm quite sure of it. But in any case, we won't make final decisions until after the autopsy and DNA test." Stein said, the skull-like gray smoke leaving his mouth as he examined a piece of paper sealed up in a plastic zip-lock bag. He sighed, then inhaled the cigarette again. "So, this is what lead to Maka's death. The question now is: **who** did this brutality?" He murmured, handing the bag to Nygus before walking away. She only looked at it for a second before being called over, then set it down on the table. Kid went over and picked it up cautiously. Luckily enough, being a shinigami gave him the advantage to see well in the dark.

Inside, the note was slightly crooked, and stained with patches of blood.

"Hey, it's me. Look, I'm asking this to you cuz I wanna make things better, and keep our relationship good. Actually, I want to talk to you, alone. Come to see me around the place we met, and I'll be waiting. This is just a suggestion, but you could wear something red or white. Those colors always looked good on you. Plus, I want to make this a night no one will ever forget."

Kid's blood ran cold through his whole body. It took everything he had not to rip the note and scream. He set the note down on the table, but still held it within his tightening grasp. He finally let go after memorizing what it said. He then made his way back out of the forest.

He stopped to see that the investigators had wrapped Maka in a pitch black body bag. For some reason, they had left her alone. How much he wanted this to be nothing more than a hoax.

Suddenly, something caught his eye. He could see blood-stained feet standing next to the body bag. Still, the sticks and bushes in front of him wouldn't let him see the person, so he carefully tried to go closer. His eyes trailed up to find the same outfit Maka had been wearing. When he approached closer, he finally saw the face. The same ashy blond hair stained with blood, and bruised green eyes.

His gaze finally met hers, and her expression had only turned more eerie and dark. Her eyes did not contain the same warmth and affection he longed for. Instead, her eyes looked gloomy, and were as cold as death itself. Her usual neatly tied-up hair was all messy and damaged. That soft, creamy pink skin was now paler than his. But most of all, that sweet, angelic atmosphere that he grew to treasure had been replaced. Rage, hatred, heartlessness, betrayal and revenge had surrounded the girl's aura.

"M-Maka?" He didn't think it was even possible for her to even look like that. She was giving off a demonic-like appearance. It just couldn't be her. "Maka, is that you...? !" She only lowered her head and glared at him. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to move on." He said, but the truth was that he thought she was supposed to be **alive**, sleeping in peace at the safe and sound comfort of her home, with Blair as her company, sharing the blankets.

She only narrowed her eyes even more. He tried to see if he could feel her soul, but could only find a pale blue blur floating in the air. The blur was surrounded by a red glow, the red was steaming all of the negative emotions she was feeling.

"Maka... I know you're furious and want revenge but you cannot stay like this. I'm here now, and I think I can help you move o–"

In a blurry flash, Maka was right in front of him. Her soul left behind a trail of black smoke. "Liar." She mumbled darkly to him, before flashing directly past his body. As she touched his soul, he felt everything go numb. He faintly heard the adults calling for him as he was being engulfed in darkness, Maka's last words echoing through his mind before he blacked out completely.

"I will never forgive you."

* * *

><p>Wow, Maka's mad isn't she? Now keep in mind that things are not going to be what they appeared to be. Here's a question I want to ask you guys. Is it Kid Maka's really mad at? Or is she being one of those confusing angry ghosts who just seem to make no sense because all they want right now is revenge? Don't even bother asking my editor who's the killer. I won't even tell her. XD The killer IS NOT! I repeat, is not a OC. Its not that I hate Ocs, its just I really wanted it to keep within Soul Eater's character list. See you in the next chapter ^-^<p> 


	3. What was once pure

** Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters  
>AN:Hey guys, sorry it took so long. I have added another KiMa flash back to make up for the graphic murder scene in the last chapter. I'm going to start another KiMa story, but I want to at least have the first three chapters done. Thank you to my editor/buddy, Dennou Writer. Enjoy~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Intro image(I think I might start calling these chapter covers, makes more sense~):Maka, Patty and Kid are walking along the sideway to the basketball court. Kid's right arm is about to hug Maka's waist. Kid's wearing a black shirt with a skull on the back, some old jeans, and black tennis with skulls on the sides. Patty has a pink shirt, with a giraffe, and green shorts. Maka has red pants, hair down with skull ties, and has a yellow shirt with wings on the back.)<p>

* * *

><p>He had awoken on a bed, hearing Liz calling for him. "Kid! Get up or we'll be late for school!"<p>

The shinigami sighed in relief. "So it was just a nightmare..."

But then... What about Maka?

He checked the time, It was too late to stop by their apartment, but he could still catch them at school, before they signed up for another mission.

He ran down the stairs, and yelled. "Sorry girls, but I have to go!" As he ran out the door, he barely heard Liz's call. "Kid, where are you going?"

"Sorry, Liz! Bye!" He used Beelzebub and stormed to the academy.

Once he was there, he ran down the hallway, not paying attention to anything until he ran into Black Star. "Hey, Kid, where ya going? We have a rematch, rememb–" Kid didn't even give him the chance to finish. He knew the blue-haired idiot would try to hold him up, so he just knocked him out with a kick and continue to run. Sure enough, he was nursed by Tsubaki.

As he finally got in front of Crescent Moon, he found Soul.

"Soul, is Maka in there?"

The scythe didn't even look at him, but nodded. "Could you please let me pass? I must speak with her." At last, he returned the gaze. No, Soul actually **glared** at him, his shark-like teeth looking more dangerous than ever, as if he was going to be bitten by them at any moment.

"Why, you thinking about confessing to her?" Was his harsh question. Direct, simple and shocking. Kid didn't even have the chance to speak before Soul had grabbed him by the collar. "I'm talking to you. What are you gonna say to her? Huh?" Now this was the side of Soul Eater no one wanted to see, and whatever was the reason why he was showing this to him that moment, he didn't find so important. He needed to talk to Maka, more than anything. For that sake, he had to keep his composture in check, without having to fight his friend in the middle of such a crowd.

"Soul. Let go." That was his serious answer to the provocations. Gladly enough, he understood.

The snow-haired guy finally losened his grip. "Fine, but, listen: if anything happens to Maka, it'll be your fault." He said, disappearing into the halls, receiving a glowing death glare from behind. "Don't forget it."

What the hell did he mean by that, anyways?

Kid hesitantly walked to the door and opened it. "Maka?" he called shyly, "I need to speak to you." When he caught the figure of his dearest friend sitting on her usual place, he almost fell on his knees.

He had never felt so relieved.

She was the same as always. The pigtails neatly in balance, her uniform complete and symmetrical, the pile of books beside her. "Really? What? And can you make it quick? Soul and I have another mission."

Oh, that was it. Now or never. "Maka, please, don't leave. Take a break, and stay here for a while."

She looked back at him, totally confused. "Why? I know I'll never be as strong as you or Black Star, but at least I can help this world by doing what I can."

Kid took a step towards Maka. "Maka, right now, that doesn't really matter! I just–"

Maka picked up her books and bag. "Can this wait? We really gotta go."

He let his head down as she walked down the steps. "Alright..."

"See you later Kid."

Kid swallowed hard and decided to say it now or forever be silenced. "No, Maka, you can't leave! I really, really want you to stay."

The blonde was nearly at the door, but stopped and turned back at him. "Why?"

The young god gathered all of his courage and feelings. "Because I love you!"

Kid turned to face Maka, but only saw her back. She had stopped and dropped books. He found it normal she'd be shocked. In fact, he kind of expected it. So he took this time to go on. "I don't know exactly how it started, but the feelings began around the time we had our first mission together two years ago. I know I was useless, but unlike Liz and Patty, you didn't give me special treatment. You acted as if I was just another human to you. Even after that day, you did not change." He took another step towards her. He felt his face red and tears coming. "The day Gopher went after you, I told him that he would regret laying a single finger on you. I even prayed that you would be careful. I have never said that for anyone before, other than chichi-ue or symmetry. I guess it was then that I noticed I acted different around you. I really mean this, I love you."

Maka waited a minute before responding coldy: "You're a liar."

Kid felt his blood turn cold again. "What? Maka, look at me and tell me you think I'm lying! Maka!"

He was about to walk up to her, when she screamed: "Don't touch me! You're a liar, if you loved me, then why didn't you save me all those times I needed you? And even now!" She finally showed her true form to him: Maka was actually a ghost. He took a step back in response. It couldn't be true... "Why didn't you save me? Why did you let me die? You're a shinigami, aren't you? Why didn't you protect me, **huh**? !"

Kid fell on his butt and began to back away. "I-I-I'm sorry, Maka..."

Maka began charging at him. "'Sorry'? That's all you can say? ! Soul nearly died for me on numerous occansions! And you think you can do any better than him?"

Kid covered his face. "You're right... I'm useless, pathetic, I don't deserve to be in love with you."

She stood in front of him, benting down until she was eye-leveled with him. "You're right, too bad for you, you'll never get to live long enough to atone. But you know what, it doesn't even matter. Because I will never forgive you. I want you to pay! Good-bye Kid." She smiled evily, pulled out a knife and brought it down to him.

"AAAAH! No Maka!" Kid began to scream. He started tossing and turning, gripping the sheets and pillows. He threw his head back and kept screaming.

Liz and Patty ran up the stairs, and busted the door open. "Kid, what's wrong? !" Liz asked, rushing to his side, trying to wake him up. "Sorry Kid... do it, Patty!" Feeling that it was worse than she thought, the blonde backed off, and Patty leaned in. She grabbed Kid by the collar and began slapping him.

"Stop crying damn you!" She yelled harshly.

Kid's eyes snapped open, for a moment, he saw Maka but her shape faded into Patty's. "Patty?" The Thompson sisters looked at him with concern, waiting for him to say something. "Patty..."

"Yeah, Kid-kun?"

"YOU'RE SO MEAN!" Kid jumped into Liz's arms and started to cry hysterical. "Wahaaaa! I hate you, stupid Patty!" The girl fell silent. Any other day Patty would just laugh at the Shinigami's misery. But not today.

"Kid, what's wrong? Why are you screaming?"

Kid stopped crying and faced the girls, he removed himself out of Liz's lap. "I had a nightmare, Soul blamed me for what happened to Maka. Then Maka blamed me too, And when I tried to explain, Maka's corpse was before me. She said she would never forgive me, and wanted me to pay. She then began to stab me to death...!" By the end of the explanation, Kid was panting. He felt the nausea feeling coming again. But he couldn't throw up. He just **couldn't**.

Liz put a hand on his shoulder. "Kid, you okay? If you need to throw up, we can get you to the bathroom..."

He shook his head. "Liz, Patty, tell me the truth, Maka's still alive right? Last night was only a nightmare too, right?"

Liz and Patty faces went skeptical. "Kid-kun, don't you remember?" He waited for her to continued, but Liz cut in. "Kid, explain to me what the hell you were thinking?" He looked at her nonchalantly, this pissed the older twin demon pistol more. "Don't look at me like that! Why did you go to the murder scene? Are you crazy? !" She grabbed him by the collar. "What if you were captured again, or worse, killed! You wanna be next?"

"I couldn't protect her..." It barely came out audible.

"What?" Liz was astonished by what was coming out of his mouth.

"I failed her, it's my fault." Kid let his head fall, he couldn't face the girls. The negative thoughts and emotions were returning, clouding his soul with angsty and sadness. "I should be dead, it's my duty as a shinigami to be a protector of souls, yet I couldn't protect one of the most rarest souls. That soul belong to Maka, I let everyone down. Chichi-ue said we needed souls like hers to stay protected, and I let her die in such a inhuman manner. It's unforgivable, she didn't deserve to die like that."

Patty was about to cry. "Stop it, Kid-kun... I miss Maka too, but we have to be strong for her! Pull yourself together, you little coward!"

Kid felt his eyes mist. He had committed the biggest sin a Shinigami could: let an angel get slaughtered.

"Kid, Maka was important to us, too. We all feel responsible. How do you think Soul feels? He was Maka's mabuki. Or Black*Star, who was her oldest friend? Or her parents? ! They all had the strongest bonds with her. What about Chrona? Maka was Chrona's light, and now she's gone! We have to stick together, we can't let one death drive us apart."

Kid shot his head up, and glared at Liz. "Just 'one death'? ! The balance has been tampered with! Our comrade is dead, and you act as if it's no big deal."

Liz tightened her hold on the young shinigami. She was now getting more and more serious. "That's not what I meant. The world is counting on us, specially on you! If we let one death affect us that badly, then we'll be done for!"

Kid became more furious. "How can you say that? You didn't have to see her corpse! You did not have to see how Maka tried to fight for her life, and died! You will never have the memory of someone you loved taken away from you, to be forever engraved into your soul, for all of eternity! You simply cannot understand!"

Liz was both shocked and insulted. "Shut the hell up. You have no idea how I felt when we lost to you to Noah! Did you cry yourself to sleep knowing that you failed someone important to you? Kid, don't you get it! We love you, and we're not losing you again!" Liz had tears running down her face. Patty had been covering her ears.

"Guys, stop it! I lost Maka, I don't wanna lose another person!"

Liz got up. "Don't worry Patty, I'll make damn sure you two stay safe. I'll call the others and check in on them. We've been order to stay here until the autopsy has been completed." She stomped out the door.

Patty wanted to lighten up the mood. "Hey Kid. Do you remember, after you confessed about Maka?"

He sniffled, and wiped the tears that had fallen from his amber orbs. "Of course, how could I forget?"

_"You guys want to hang out with me?" Maka blinked a few times in confusion at the two that had suddenly showed up at her doorstep. "You sure you two aren't looking for Soul?"_

_"Yeah! Soul and Black*Star are out right now, they're having 'guy time'."_

_"Then why is Kid here?" Kid started to blush. "W-Well, I find the activities those two do too immature. Besides, Liz and Tsubaki are out shopping."_

_Maka looked at the time, it was still pretty early in the afternoon. "I guess I got nothing better to do. Let me lock up."_

_~o0o~_

_"Hide and seek?" The two shokunin looked dumb-founded at the hyper pistol._

_"Aw~! Come on, don't be sticks in the mud. It'll be fun, I promise." The shinigami and grigori looked at each other, then let a sigh out._

_"Fine, you win." Maka crossed her arms._

_"I do not see how a child's game is going to entertain us." Kid looked bored already._

_Patty gave them a hard slap on the back. "That's the spirit! I'll be it! You both go hide at another park. And no seven minutes in heaven, deal?"_

_Both shokunin turned red. "What?" Maka was astonished._

_He face-palmed. "Shut up, Patty."_

_She just smiled devilishly. "Now run and hide before I break your necks."_

_This caught Maka's attention. "Oh really? Let's see you try."_

_Patty started crackling her knuckles. "Okay, girlie~"_

_Kid could feel the intense aura, both girls are tough enough to beat the crap out of each other. Which meant if he didn't interfere, they'd kill each other for sure. So grabbed Maka's hand and walked – no, __**ran**__ – away._

_Patty's excitement fell. "Aw, you're no fun, Kid-kun. You get to fight with Black*Star all the time, but I can't have one little brawl with Maka?" Patty whined._

_Kid gritted his teeth, he gave her a look that was telling her to drop it. "This discussion is over. Now count."_

_Patty began walking towards Maka. "Come on, just one little fight?"_

_Kid gripped Maka's hand protectively, then moved between the girls. "Patty, if you need to release your violent tendencies, just hit me once." He held his gaze, showing no fear._

_Patty crossed her arms. "No. Go away, I'll fight with Maka later. Deal, Maka?" Patty put her hand out for Maka to shake._

_"Now wait a minute, Patt–"_

_Maka shook Patty's hand. "Deal!"_

_Kid's jaw dropped. "But, ladies...!"_

_Patty smirked. "Good, now get your asses out of here!" Kid took off running with Maka._

The two were hiding in a tree where the basket ball court was located. "Hey Kid, why didn't you want me to fight Patty? I think I can take her now, I have gotten a lot stronger."

_Kid looked at the grigori as if she lost her mind. "What were you thinking? I thought you were above that."_

_Maka narrowed her moss green eyes. "I thought you were too. But the way you and Black*Star fight, you two act like rabid dogs fighting over the last piece of meat."_

_He scoffed, crossing his arms. "Do __**not**__. Besides, we are men, it's barbaric for two women to fight."_

_She blushed. He actually called her a 'woman'. Must have been the first..._

_"I care for the two of you."_

_"That's not a serious fight, you don't need to worry that much. Besides, I've already taken up Blair, Chrona, Medusa, Stein, and even at one point, Black*Star."_

_This only angered the young kami even more. "Don't you think I was disgusted? Had it not been for Soul, I would've put an end to it. Maka, I know you're strong, but you can be so reckless sometimes."_

_Now the girl didn't want to press on, but she had to know. "Why do you care so much?"_

_Kid grew frustrated. "Do I really need a reason? Are you not satisfied that I show concern for you? Do not think that Soul is the only one who worries about your welfare?"_

_Her face fell down a little as she nodded softly. "Sorry, I just never thought about it." Kid rubbed the back of Maka's head, making Maka stare at him._

_Being caught in the moment, the two did not see Patty. "FOUND YA~!" The young pistol startled the shokunin. Maka had jumped, making her lose her balance on the tree branch._

_She started to head for the payment. Reacting quickly, Kid wrapped his arms around her head and waist. "Kid, no!" Too late, Maka felt the impact, but Kid's hands protected her from busting her head open. "Are you okay? !" Maka pushed Kid off her. "You idiot! What were you thinking?" Maka grabbed Kid's hands and examined them. They were bleeding a bit, and slightly bruised._

_"Maka, I'm alright. It'll heal soon, my shinigami body recovers faster than anyone else. See?"_

_Maka watched with fascination, Kid's hands healed before her eyes. No blood, no scar, it was as if it never happened. Patty snapped them out of their trance. "Come on you two, let's play." Patty passed the basket ball to Maka. "I don't know how to play well."_

_Kid smiled and pulled Maka up. "I'll teach you."_

~o0o~

Stein had flicked the switch on. "Hmm, Marie's still not back. I wonder what's taking her so long?" He made his way to the black body bag. He pulled the zipper down, and began to cautiously move the young girl's body to the examination table. "Oh Maka, you never stood a chance..." He began to take notes down.

Maka had a total of seventeen stab wounds. One in her left shoulder, one on her leg, and five on the sides of her waist; the other ten were on her arms. He right hand, left ankle, three ribs, and left elbow, were broken. At first, it appeared she bled to death. But if that were the case, why was a rope needed? To make sure she was dead? Perhaps, but it does not explain why it was wrapped in such a messy way. One theory could be she tried to move her head, while the murdered struggle to slip the noose on her neck.

He measured the inflicted wounds. "No, it can't be." Stein looked at Maka's neck very carefully. He dropped his scapel. "Senpai is not going to like this." The scientist began to write down in his note book.

'The stab wounds did not reach any internal organs, nor were they deep enough to cause internal bleeding. Maka Albarn's death did not occur do to the lack of blood. Nor was it cause by organ failure. When Maka Albarn was hanged, her neck broke instantly from the noose.'

* * *

><p>Poor Maka, wasn't the flash-back sweet? The memory will finish up in the next chapter. So, do you people have any more ideas who may be the killer? Maybe the killer had...helpers? You'll have to wait and see.~<p> 


	4. I wish

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters.**

Sorry guys. I know its been a while, but I've had so much going on. I've been restless, and haven't been taking good care of my health. But I got it under control now. Plus, I have some bad news for you guys...I'm out of the Soul Eater fandom. Two animes have caught my attention. Its ao no exorcist(Blue exorcist) and To aru majutsu no Index. They're so worth watching, if you're looking for new animes to watch, I'd watch these. Besides, if you have a thing for hot, badass, supernatural boys then go check it out!  
>At the moment, I freakin love Rin Okumura(Ao no Exorcist) and Accelerator(To aru majutsu no Index)! Whats even better, they have the same voice! Okay, enough about that. I'd like to thank my wonderful editorbest buddy Dennou Writer. You worked so hard, I really do need to repay you.

* * *

><p>Chapter cover: Kid is carrying Maka and is riding on beelzebub. The sunset and clouds are giving them a nice glow effect, Maka is wearing a white sliky dress. Kid is wearing a black suit, with his usual cloak.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I almost got it!" Maka had missed again but refused to give up.<em>

_Patty was getting bored. "Let's take a break at once~! Who wants to play double dutch?"_

_"I haven't done that in years, but sure." She smiled._

_"YAY~! Maka's gonna play!" Patty gave Maka a big hug. "Come on, Kid-kun, I brought two ropes~"_

_Kid dropped the basketball. "This is the last time we switch to another random game. I was trying to teach Maka how to improve on basketball."_

_The childish girl simply stuck her tongue out at him. "Okay, who starts? How about Maka?"_

_Maka nodded as she stood in the middle. She then began to rub the back of her head embarrassingly. "Hehe, I'm a little rusty, so sorry if I mess up. But don't hold back."_

_"Okay!"_

_Kid glared at Patty. "Don't be ridiculous. We'll start out slow, then increase our pace."_

_The girls agreed. They went pretty smooth at first. And after thirty jumps, Maka stopped. "Your turn, Patty."_

_"Yes! Don't go easy." Kid blushed that Maka was right across from him._

_She caught him spacing out. "You okay Kid? You look like you're getting a fever."_

_He snapped out of his stupor. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm fine."_

_"You sure?"_

_Her expression made her look more innocent, which cause Kid to blush a bit more. "Never mind me, shall we get started?"_

_She only smiled and nodded. He returned the smile and began to move the rope._

_"Faster!" The older blonde beamed. They went as fast as they could until the pistol held up her hands. "Stop!"_

_The shokunin stared at her, Kid's gaze more intense than Maka's. "What is it now?"_

_Patty pulled Maka to her. "I want Maka to double dutch with me~!"_

_Kid had a bad feeling. "What? Who's going to hold the other ends of the ropes? And what if you guys get hurt? Absolutely out of the question."_

_Maka grabbed the rope's loose ends and tied them to the metal pole. "There, now it'll work. Don't worry Kid, I wanna try."_

_Patty then whispered to Kid. "If you're jealous, I'll let you have the next turn." In response for the teasing, he wanted to yell, but saw Maka patiently waiting._

"_Be mature, she just wants you to look bad..." He thought to himself as they finally started._

_Kid started out slow, until Patty got impatient. "Move faster, ya lazy brat!" he glared her in utter annoyance, but obeyed. Then Patty came up with the idea of making the game more fun. "I know, let's sing a song~! Please, Maka?"_

_She just shrugged. "I guess."_

_"I'll start. And let's also clap our hands~! Ninety-nine monkeys jumping on the bed~"_

_She looked at Maka to continue, making the grigori blush from embarrassment. "One fell off and bumped his head."_

_As the two girls continued clapping and singing, Kid started chuckling. "How carefree you two are." The girls stopped, and faced him, causing the Shinigami to stop as well._

_"What?"_

_The girls looked at each other before laughing. "You're lame!"_

_Kid dropped the ropes, and could listen to their laughter. "Oh, am I?" They only kept laughing, but nodded in reply. "Very well then, I shall make you eat those words." The girls automatically stop laughing and noticed he was gone. The grigori began to look around._

_"Hey, where did he g–wah!"_

_Kid had literally swept Maka off her feet. He was about twenty feet in the air with Beelzebub, carrying Maka over his left shoulder. "If I'm so lame, come and catch me!" He started to fly farther away._

_Maka soon began to squirm in the Shinigami's tight grip. "K-Kid, put me down!" He held back a chuckle. He could feel her soul's tiny wings flutter as she tried to break free. She clinged onto his back. "Let me go."_

_"No." Maka frowned at his flat response as she lightly punched him. "Now, would you just rel-oof!" She added more force. Kid sighed, he had enough. He gently pulled her to make her look at him. "Maka, look at me." She had her eyes shut tight, and had wrapped her legs around his waist. She stubbornly shook her head. "Open your eyes." Maka reluctantly obeyed. The emerald orbs he grew to adore had finally opened. He gave her a look of assurance. "Maka, I'm not going to hurt you. Do you not trust me?"_

_She stared at him, her forest green eyes holding a strong look. "Of course I do. It's just...Papa destroyed my confidence in men. I...caught him again."_

_He held her tighter. "I am not your father, I would never hurt you like he did. I'm sorry about him. I respect the man, but I wished he would've been there for you." Maka didn't noticed the single teardrop that had fallen from her face. Kid smiled sympathetically, and wiped the tear away. "Come on, now I'll teach you how to play basket ball. Hold on tight, and don't worry. I won't let you fall."_

_She was not aware that she had already snaked her arms around his neck. She laid her head on his shoulder, as he tightened his hold. She wanted to thank him out loud, but wanted to enjoy the moment._

~o0o~

_It was sunset by the time they got back to the basket ball court. She improved quite a bit, but could not be matched with the boy's level of experience. She missed another shot. "Stupid basket ball!" Kid chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh at my misery, but don't forget. I still made a death scythe before you or Black*Star."_

_"That may be true, but I'm not fussing over it. Here." He got behind Maka. "What are you doing?" Kid gave her the basket ball, then took her hand in his. "Your center of gravity is applied too much on your right side. Relax your shoulders, don't make your legs too straight. And most important, keep both eyes open. Balance is the key."_

_The young grigori was taking metal notes. She took a deep breath and looked at the hoop with determination. "Now go for it." His hot breath gave Maka goose bumps, but she did her best to ignore it. She made the shot, and accomplished her goal._

_"Yes! Last time Black*Star got in the way, but I still made it!" She raised her arms._

_He just started laughing. "Doesn't surprise me. The fool just won't quit, although he has gotten better."_

_Maka picked up the rolling basket ball and held it with her grasp. "Thanks for everything, Kid. No one has been this nice to me in a long time." She was still beaming at him. The gusts of wind and sunset gave her an angelic glow. He smiled and tucked a lose strand of sandy blond hair. He kept his hand by her face. Another perfect moment._

_Kid nervously opened his mouth. "Maka... it's been a while I wanted you to know," He gluped, if it wasn't for the bright orange and pink lights of the sunset, his blush would have been noticeable. "that I-"_

_"__**Maka**__!" The two turned to face the snow white-haired death scythe._

_"Soul, what are you doing here?"_

_Soul stopped in front of the two, giving them a good ten feet away space. "Huuuh... am I interrupting something?"_

_Kid raised a brow at his weird attitude, then finally remembered he still had his hand touching Maka's face, so he quickly removed it. "No, of course not."_

_"What do you__want,__Soul?"_

_The weapon quickly caught the annoyance in her voice. "Whoa, what the hell, Maka? ! So this is where you've been the whole day? ! You said you were going to stay home!"_

_"So what? I just changed my mind. And I'm about 17 years old, now. I don't need to always tell you where I'm going whenever I want to get out."_

_Soul grew frustrated. "Maka, I've been looking for you all day! We got a mission! Did you forget? !"_

_She frowned, failing to see what was the big deal. "You're yelling at me for a mission? Come on, other people could have done it."_

_He snapped, his ruby red eyes narrowing. "You idiot, because I couldn't find you in time, ten people were killed! A kishin got to them before we could!"_

_Maka dropped the basket ball. "What?" She couldn't believe what her partner just said._

_Soul walked towards the pale-faced girl. "We're leaving. We still have to complete it. I'll meet you back at home." And he was about to leave but turned to Kid. "Hey Kid, thanks for looking after her." Kid nodded in reply, and with that, Soul was gone._

_"Dammit. I knew I shouldn't have left..."_

_He suddenly felt upset, but was able to say what was in his mind. "Does it mean you regret spending time with me? Regardless of the grim news, I do not regret anything today."_

_The blonde felt taken back, like she needed to say something to make him feel better. "Kid... I would never think of you as something I would ever regret." She then lowered her head. "But it's just... I feel like I let those souls down. Because I wasn't responsible, ten people are dead."_

_Kid put a hand on her shoulder. "Maka, you cannot be held responsible for every life that dies. Death happens to everyone."_

_She looked at him with discouragement. "But still, I could've done something. I have to do something to make up for it."_

_Kid put down hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. "Maka, you're just a human, we all make mistakes. In any case, I'm the one who will be the guardian of this world. So don't put yourself through unneeded stress."_

_Maka replied softly. "But that's just it." She increased her determination. "I'm not '__**just**__a human'. And you can't do something like this alone. That's too much work for anyone, I know you're a God of Death, but," Maka's fists tightened. "I refuse to let either you or Shinigami-sama, or anyone else, carry the burden alone. This is my duty as well." He wanted to tackle her into a bear hug, but kept his composture. Maka then looked away, she was blushing from embarrassing herself._

_Silence quickly followed._

_"Sorry, I was being selfish... I have to go now."_

_Right when she got out of his grip, Kid grabbed her arm. "Please, may I walk you home?"_

_She blushed lightly at Kid's pleading face. It was childish, but cute. But, being the headstrong woman she was, she gently refused. "No, I'll be fine. I don't wanna make you feel like you have to."_

_Kid shook his head. "I really don't have to. I just __**want**__ to."_

_Maka still felt like he was doing it because of his up-bringing, so she pulled away softly. "I promise, I'll be okay. Good-night, Kid."_

_"Maka," Here they were again, but he felt like he needed more time before he could say it. "be careful."_

_Maka did her determination grin. She raised her fist and nodded. "You got nothing to worry about. I'll make it up to you. Later." And with that, she finally took off, disappearing into the streets._

_Kid found himself all alone, since Patty had probably gone home. He then took the basket ball and began to walk back home. "I see why God has his angels... and like him, I will treasure mine."_

~o0o~

"I'm sorry I'm late, Shinigami-sama."

"That's quite alright, Stein-kun." Shinigami-sama waved the doctor, "Do you have any leads?"

Stein shook his head. "I can't say for sure yet. There are too many people who wanted Maka Albarn eliminated. But I think it's safe to say I narrowed it down."

Shinigami-sama chocked his head to the side. "Oh?"

He fixed his glasses. "It's someone from Shibusen. However, until I get the DNA test back, I can't make a final decision yet."

"I see..."

"If you don't mind me asking, what are your plans from here?"

Shinigami-sama rubbed his head. "I don't really know. But let's put that aside for the moment. Is Maka-chan ready for her funeral?"

Stein nodded. "She doesn't even look like she was ever murdered. Well, except for the bruises and scars. We did the best we could on cleaning her up." Shinigami-sama gave him a thumbs-up.

"Good, I don't want that horrible image of Maka-chan's battered body be the last thing he remembers of her."

The gray-haired man nodded once more. "I will also be directing her funeral. Now, if you please excuse me, I will now be speaking to the person who called. If I may?"

Shinigami-sama nodded. "Be kind, and do not tell the others who this person is yet."

"Understood."

~o0o~

"He what? !" Kid and Patty yelled in unison.

"Yeah, after he heard, the teachers told him if he didn't listen to their orders, they would put him under restraints too." On the other end, Tsubaki had been trying to calm down the blue-haired assassin.

"I wish we could come over and help."

"No, you're fine. Black*Star just won't talk now."

Liz didn't want to ask but she knew she had too. "Tsubaki?" She waited for Liz to go on. She gluped, she knew what she was about to ask. "How are you taking it?"

There was a moment of silence.

"I miss her." Tsubaki choked.

"We all do, too."

Tsubaki began to cry, Liz just sat there, listening as she wept.

Patty sat down and looked out the window as she hugged her giraffe plushie. "Even the sky's depressed..."

Though it was cloudy, it would not rain. Death City had its rare cloudy days, but rain? Not likely. Kid slowly walked back to his room. He shut the door slowly and made his way to the king-sized bed. Once he was there he extended his arm and opened one of the nightstand's drawers, pulling out a necklace.

It had a silver chain, and at its end was a medium-sized charm. The charm took the form of a soul, with angel wings, and a halo. He let a loose sigh escape his lips, then clutched small object, letting his body hit the bed.

"Maka... forgive me. I wish you never took on those missions, I wish you never left. I wish..." Kid held the necklace to his face and let one tear fall.

"I wish you were here..."

* * *

><p>Well, thats it for now. Again, sorry for the late update, I promise to do my best to stick with this fanfic. It'll be hard since I'm into two really great fandoms, but I shall finish this story. Unless of course this story becomes too crappy and no one wants to know who killed Maka or what the hell happen on the night Maka was murdered. See you guys in the next chapter~ Thank you to all who review, please contiue to do so.<p> 


	5. mournful love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><em><em>Chapter Cover:Maka is wearing a white sleeping gown. She lays within her coffin on a pure white bed. Small little blood stains are splattered in random ares of Maka's body, small petals of white bloodstain roses are in Maka's hair. Maka has her eyes shut, her face is a mix of peace and pain. Kid is laying next to her, holding her body next to her as if trying to protect her from any further harm. Kid has his usual black clothing along with his Shinigami cape.

* * *

><p><em>Kid had just finished his private lesson with his father. He left the Death room, while the lesson contiued to play back in his head. He rubbed the back of his neck in exhaustion. The exorcism method took more strength than he thought. He wondered how Maka handled it, but then he remembered as he muttered to himself 'because she was born with it, moron' through gritted teeth in annoyance at himself. When he finally got to class Cresent Moon, he noticed it was empty, except for the makenshi, who sat on her usual place all by herself trying to read a book.<em>

"_Excuse me, Chrona," he called, "where is everyone?" _

_Chrona pointed to the window, which he casuly walked to. His jaw quickly dropped and he gasped in response to what he saw. He couldn't help but rub his eyes to be sure he wasn't seeing things._

_Unluckily, he wasn't._

_"Chrona!"_

_The poor girl jumped at the sudden high volume of his voice. "Y-Yes?"_

_"What the hell is going on?"_

_"Well I-I'm not sur-"_

_"Chrona! Please tell me why the hell Maka and Patty are beating each other senselessly!"_

_She panicked. "AH! Well... Patty started joking around with Maka. She said it was okay for her not to have a big chest, and then Maka felt like Patty was insulting her. So then Maka asked her if she thought she was too weak, and Patty replied that Maka didn't have street-fighting experince. She even added that even Liz, Black*Star, Soul, and her were the only ones who had that experince." _

_"Who started it?"_

_"I think it was Soul and Black*Sta-"_

_Kid had already taken off running._

_Of course, it __**had**__ to be them._

_He got outside to find about the majority of the Shibusen out there. Serval of the guys were cheering on the girls while others had nosebleeds and wolf-whistled._

_"Yeah! Rip her top off!"_

_"Hot chick fight!"_

_"Kick her ass!"_

_"This is so much better than the fight Blair and Mizune got into...!"_

_The shinigami was already disgusted enough as it is, but it just went to a whole new level. He finally got to the front. His jaw dropped and went into shock. _

_There they were, going at each other as if they had strong hate. Patty's face was slightly bruised, her left strape was clinging to her shoulder and some blood running down the side of her head. Maka's hair was a mess, her clothes were ripped in random areas, showing off her belly and legs. As for Maka, she had blood running down her mouth and her fists were all dirty._

_"You better ask for mercy now, I'm not going down anytime soon!"_

_"Well, you know me, I'm not giving up! I refuse to lose!"_

_"Soul! Black*Star!" Kid angerly turned to the two idiotic by-standers. _

_"Oh, hey Kid. You've been missing one hell of a show!" Black*Star looked like he was enjoying the brawl._

_Soul just shrugged. "Maka told us to stay out of it. If I were you, just wait until it's over." _

_"And let them kill each other? !" His golden eyes widened in astonishment by Soul's reply._

_The mabuki gave him a bored look. "It's not the first time this happens. Besides, Patty agreed to it."_

_That only made him even angrier. "Don't be so cold, get out there and stop Maka!"_

_Soul's look became an irrated gaze. "Kid, let Maka vent!"_

_The Shinigami gave the death scythe a confused expression. "What are you saying?"_

_Soul was about to reply when they heard a scream. Patty had Maka's arm pulled back way too far, any farther and surely it will break. "Give it up, Maka! Beg and I won't break your arm!"_

_"Try doing that on a broken toe!" Maka smashed her shoe as hard as she could onto Patty's foot._

_"OW! Dammit, that hurt! Now I'm gona kick your ass!"_

_Maka got behind Patty. "Let's see how well that works with you on the ground." Patty turned to see Maka tackled her to the ground. The two began to punch each other._

_"Damn! Maka's a freakin psycho." Black*Star was impressed._

_"You should see her when she gets high of the black blood."_

_Kid pretended he didn't hear Soul. "Maka, Patty! Stop, you're ruining each other's symmerty!"_

_Soul and Black*Star sweat-dropped. "Seriously?"_

_Kid realized his 'mistake' and face-palmed. "That's it! I'm putting an end to this. Where's Professor Stein?"_

_Soul and Black*Star pointed to Stein. He was giving Liz and Tsubaki icepacks. "Before you ask, they tried to pull them apart."_

_Kid then decided he'd have to put an end to the fight himself. With that in mind, he walked up to the girls. At that point, Patty and Maka were standing up, punches and kneeing being traded._

_"Ladies. Ladies. __**Girls!**__"_

_Maka and Patty stopped. The crowd went mute, and waited._

_"Why are you two fighting like this? I thought if you were going to fight, you would do it for fun. Not actually looke like you want to kil-"_

_Maka and Patty's death glares came back. "__**Shut up and stay the hell out of this**__!" They grabbed each other by the collars and picked up where they left off._

_Kid stood there in shock. The crowd began to cheer again. Soul and Black*Star began to pull Kid away. Kid started to jerk._

_"No! Unhand me. I have to stop them."_

_Finally the girls looked like they had enough._

_"Take this!" Maka raised her fist for one last punch._

_"Oh, yeah?" Patty did the same. The coward went wild, Stein seemed unamused, and the boys waited. Both fists collided into the opponent's cheeks. Maka and Patty went down at the same time. Everything went silent as Stein stepped in the middle._

_"Okay, it's a draw. Students must return to class at once." The students started to whine. "That's an order!"_

_"All shibusen students must report back to class, or you'll recieve two hours of detention! __**Move**__!" Sid yelled. With that, the students flew their way into the school._

_"Soul, Kid, take the girls to the clinc." Nygus ordered. Soul was about to carry Maka when Kid beat him to it._

"_Soul, I understand she's your meister, but you allowing her to be involed in rough housing? I expected more from you."_

_"Hey!" But before Soul could say another word, Kid had already run inside, carrying the poor beaten and unconisous angel to medical attention._

~o0o~

Kid straigtened his tie and fixed his shoes. He looked at himself in the mirror then looked at the necklace, mentally debating on wheather or not he should take it with him for a while, until a small knock was heard at the door.

"Kid, it's time to go." Liz opened the door. "Are you rea..." she interrupted herself as her eyes stopped on the little object the shokunin was holding. "Is that... Maka's necklace?" he nodded, receiving a simple sigh from her. "Kid, they're here to take us safely to the funeral. Come on."

Kid walked past her; soon, she was following right behind. Patty was at the bottom of the stairs waiting. "Come. Let's be on our way, girls."

The walk was slow and awkward. He could feel how the girls wanted to say something. But what could they say?

At last, they reached the graveyard of Hook Cemetery. He could see almost the entire city there. The trio sat down along with the rest of Spartoi, with their fallen leader in front of them.

Surprisly, Spirit was not there.

"We are gather here today" Stein lead the service, "to honor the memoy of Maka Albarn. At first glance, true...she did seem week, normal, and nothing to expect much of. However...it was not only her soul that has touched us all, but he strength she had given us. Wonder there was anything that this girl couldn't handle? Well, I myself had found out that she would never stop at nothing. She would go far to disobey orders to save a friend. Her light has pure for even those who were drowned in the madness. I even heard her voice during those times I needed help. Maka Albarn will not be forgotten, but we cannot turn the clock back."

The rest of the service and speeches went by slow and were slowily killing Kid from the inside. But he had to remain calm, he must set an example and respect for Maka. Soon, it was Spartoi's turn to line up. And he ended up being all the way in the back.

Tsubaki placed a rose down, but did not shed a tear, nor did Black*Star. The Shinigami admired them for keeping their cool, following the way of the ninja even in a hard time like this. Blair was with Soul, falling on her knees as she began to cry. He put her favorite book off to the side of her head, then pulled the bakeneko and walked away.

It was the trio's turn. Patty began to sob softly, Liz was sniffling, Kid felt like he was dying inside. Maka had no bloodstains on her anymore, wearing a white sundress and her hair was in her usual pigtails. Had it not been for the scars and bruises, she could pass up for sleeping beauty. Her appearance was so fragile, as if one touch could break her.

Patty left her favorite giraffee plushie, and Liz set her home-made friendship necklace around Maka. Kid wanted to wait. So he waited in the back along with the rest of his team. Soon enough, everyone was almost done. Black*Star and Soul started looking around. Kid finally spoke.

"What is it?"

"She's not here... what a shame."

"Who?" he began to look too.

"Grr, not even for her own daughter's funeral she'd show up!"

Kid finally caught what he ment. Kami Albarn was, indeed, nowhere in sight. Why? Not even on the last day she could see her daughter's face she came...

"Within a few days, I will play the piano one last time. It will be a tribute to Maka, the coolest partner ever. For those of you who are wondering, I don't know if I'm going to be assigned another partner. Since I am a death scythe, it isn't required. And before anyone asks," Soul gave a serious look. "no one can ever take Maka's place."

Soul and Blair were about to leave when Tsubaki's remark stopped them. "Black*Star, are you crying?"

"You'll never see me cry. These tears aren't for me; they're for fallen warriors like Maka. Hear me out, whoever did this to Maka will pay!" with that, the ninja stormed off. Tsubaki followed him, hiding her face which began to become stained with tears.

Soon enough, it was just the God of Death, and his twin demon pistols left. Of course, a few staff members stayed behind. Stein approached them.

"Your Father has ordered us to leave you to have five minutes. Sorry about your loss."

Liz spoke up first. "Kid, you don't have to hold back anymore."

With that, Kid felt numb. He walked slowly to Maka's coffin, and took one long look at her. The pleads of begging her to wake up were echoing through his mind as he pulled out the necklace and looked at it.

_"I want you to hang onto this for me. My mama gave it to me, but I know you can take better care of it. I don't want her present to be ruined. But, promise you'll give it back, okay?"_

He lost it.

Tears broke out, as if they wouldn't stop. It caught Liz and Patty off gaurd. He fell on his knees and let the self-hatred and sadness engulf his soul. He caressed her face before setting the necklace in her hands. Liz began to rub his back. Patty knelt down and hugged him. Using his arms as a pillow, he laid his head at her side and softly began to mumble. "I'm sorry."

Liz watched her broken meister mourn. "It's time, Kid. We have to go." As he slowly raised his head, something caught his eyes.

A cold, eerie figure was watching him from a certain distance. His bloodshot eyes met her empty orbs. She mouthed some words before turning away. "I still won't forgive you."

Kid felt a rush of fear, he was about to take off after her when Liz gripped his shoulder. "Stein says we have to go. Come on, it's not like like Maka won't forgive you for moving on."

"I'm sure the last thing she would want is to cause you stress." Patty agreed.

"Yeah, Maka's probably missing ya too." The girls led the way, Kid turned back. Maka gave him one last death glare before disappearing.

What was scaring Kid was not just Maka said, or how she still looked from her death. Why was Maka following Soul and Blair?

* * *

><p>AN:I'm sssssooooooooooooo sorry this took so long. School's being a real pain in the ass right now, and my friends' have been needing me to help them out more than usual. Thanks again to my best buddie and awesome editor Dennou Writer. I swear, I need to get some cookies. So, I hope you guys enjoyed this, and **please** leave a review. It helps give me a little push to write faster.  
>-Til next time, later.<br>P.S. I **dare** anyone to try to figure out what's going on so far. XD


	6. Rageful Nightmares

Chapter Cover: A Glass shard in the shape of a angel wing is shattered on the checkered floor. On the tips of the wings, blood is dripping. In the reflection is Maka's piercing glare. Her dull green eyes have a hint of a glow effect, and her hair is still let down and messy.

* * *

><p><em>He was waiting, needless to say, he was anxious. All he could remember was putting Maka down, and Nygus telling him to wait outside. Not long after, the rest of his team came as well. Soul held the door open, while Black*Star entered in, carrying the unconscious blonde on his back. Liz and Tsubaki had also went in, still carrying the ice packs to their wounds.<em>

_About a few moments later, Soul and Black*Star had joined the young Shinigami. They had nothing to say to each other, of course, that was a lie on Kid's part. The sound of the clock ticking was annoying him, and he was at his wit's ends. Usually he was far more composed and cool-headed, but after everything that's happened today, he let his emotions take over. Breaking the dreaded silence, he spoke._

_"Why?" Catching their attention, Soul and Black*Star turned to Kid._

_"Why, what? Why didn't we stop them? Why did we provoked them in the first place?" Black*Star said somewhat cold. He did not move, rather he kept his position. Arms crossed over his chest, the ninja simply stared ahead at nothing in particular._

_"Yes. Precisely that." Kid's voice went monotone, and gritted his teeth. "I know you two enjoy to cause chaos from time to time, but must you be so stupid to go this far? Look at the damage that has been done!" Kid stood in front of Black*Star, however this did not phase the ninja. "You won't even try to deny it, how disgusting can you get?" Kid was well aware of the fact that he was letting his emotions control him. But it was very difficult to remain calm when neither Soul or Black*Star was showing remorse._

_"I guess I am filthy to the core." The blue-haired boy stated plainly._

_'That is enough, one more comeback…' Now even his thoughts were beginning to get clouded with anger. He merely let out one sentence in the most deadpan tone he could. "Indeed you are."_

_"Well, what are you gona do about it? If you want, we can always settle this just like how we always do." Black*Star had a smirk on his face, and was cracking his knuckles._

_"What a grand idea." The God of Death was beginning to think of what stance he should use, when Soul finally spoke._

_"__**Enough**!" His voice echoed throughout the hallways._

_"Don't worry Soul, I won't do much damage to his face. Wouldn't want the girls in school to-" Soul turned quickly towards his best friend._

_"That's enough Black*Star, you can drop the act now. There's no point anymore!" Silence was all that was heard now. Soul glared at the ninja to show his seriousness, while Kid too narrowed his golden orbs._

_"Soul," He began calmly. "what is going on?" It became clear that Soul was hiding something, and Black*Star was acting as a decoy to distract the Shinigami._

_Without breaking his glare from green-eyed boy, he replied. "I'll explain later." Given the situation, Kid decided to put all of his faith in Soul._

_"Very well, however-" The sound of the door opening echoed and the boys turned to see who it was._

_"Alright, I'm ready to go home, Black*Star…" Tsubaki's sentence faded, and could sense some form of tense between the boys. "Oh, is everything okay?"_

_"Yeah, just damn peachy." Black*Star mumbled._

_"Are you sure?" Tsubaki asked weakly_

_"Yeah, don't worry about me. Let's just get the hell outta here." He pushed past Kid and kept walking forward. Tsubaki was following her partner, until she stopped mid-way. She quickly turned back; running back to the boys, stopping right in front of them._

_"Don't be sad, the girls and I will be okay. We're tougher than we look." The female ninja smiled._

_"Thank you Tsubaki." The young kami said as he nodded._

_"How is she doing?" Soul asked softly while he rubbed the back of his neck nervously._

_"Well she's-"_

_"Tsubaki! Where did ya go?" They all turned back in the direction of the booming voice._

_"Sorry, but I better go." She apologized sweetly. But before she left, she caught sight of the sadness hidden within those golden eyes._

_He was deep in his thoughts when a hand was placed gently on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw deep blue eyes, and a kind sweet smile. "Hey, it'll be okay." For some reason, the frustration and depression dimmed down significantly._

_"Tsubaki!" The angry ninja called again._

_"Bye Kid." And then she was gone. Kid's gaze followed the young woman until she caught up with Black*Star._

_"Dude, what the hell was that?" Soul's voice was like a rock smashing a glass window on Kid's reality._

_"Huh?" The Shinigami's confused orbs met Soul's red orbs._

_"You and Tsubaki were like in your own world for a moment." Soul said as he stared blankly at him._

_Regaining his composure, the black-haired kami cleared his voice. "Don't be ridiculous. She was simply reassuring us that all will be well. And that is all there is to it." He was met with a skeptical expression from the white-haired teen._

_"Was she seriously reassuring the __**both **of us?" He asked as he emphasized. A stare down commenced between the two. Soul's red eyes dulled with suspicion, while Kid's golden orbs glowed with indifference. Though one question floated around in his mind._

_'What on earth are you getting at, Soul?' He was confused, and emotion that he couldn't quite name, began to hag at him. Right when Kid was about to answer, Soul broke eye contact._

_"Whatever. It doesn't matter." His red orbs stayed glued to the floor._

_"Soul?" He couldn't help but detect a trace of uncertainty within Soul._

_"Forget it, it's not cool to make false accusations."_

_"Right, in any case, will you start explaining?" The Shinigami still sensed doubt in the albino's soul, but decided to leave it at that. For now at least._

_"Yeah, let's take a walk. By the time we come back, they should done fixing up the girls." They both nodded in agreement._

_"Alright, so here's what happened…"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Smash.<strong>_

"He's still going at it?"

_**Smash.**_

"Does that answer your question Patty?" Liz's voice contained a mix of frustration, and boredom. It was two days after Maka's funeral. Yesterday Kid locked himself in his room. No matter how much Liz and Patty begged him to at least eat, or talk; they still got no response. Yesterday, in the middle of the night, they heard something break. Liz was the first to run down stairs and find Kid in the foyer.

* * *

><p><em>"Kid," She saw a broken vase on the right side of the foyer. He only stood still, and kept his head down. "Are you okay?"<em>

_"I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep." Before Liz could say anything, heavy footsteps were heading towards them._

_"Let me at'em! I'm ready for a fight!" The younger twin demon pistol had a wooden bat in her hands. "Oh hi Kid-kun! Can I break a vase too?"_

_"Patty, do you want to give Kid a heart-attack-" Another smash echoed throughout the foyer. The girls looked to find it was the kami himself who caused it. Unknown to them, at some point, he had moved past them to break another vase on the right side of the foyer._

_"Kid, seriously, what are you doing?" On top that things were stressing out Liz, she was very tired and worried about the Shinigami's well-being._

_"The left side no longer mirrors the right. I shall first break all the vases on the right, then I will decide if I see it is fit to do the same on the left side." His voice had no emotion at all. Not even a hint of exhaustion, or depression._

_"It's nearly three in the morning, do you have to do this now-" Liz felt her sister's hand on her shoulder._

_"Onee-chan, I think we should leave Kid-kun alone. He needs some time alone anyway."_

_"But he's already had time to himself-" The girls watched another vase hit the ground. 'Maybe Patty's right.' Liz thought sadly. She could feel her body calling for rest. "If you need anything, just call us."_

_"Yes, thank you." The Shinigami kept his back to the girls as they went upstairs. He waited until they shut the door, then proceed to let another vase fall from his hands and onto the floor. A single tear fell from his eye. "Maka…"_

* * *

><p>The girls had gotten little to no sleep after that unfortunate event. However, they made no motion to stop him, they knew this was his way of venting. When the twin pistols came down for breakfast, every single vase had been replaced. Not a trace of any broken pieces was in sight. The entire manor was quiet, until lunch time came around. The cycle repeated again. And here they were, sitting in the dining room.<p>

"Maybe we should talk to him?" She didn't even look at Patty, who happened to be sitting across from her.

"Well, don't you?" She asked again.

"…" Patty paid no attention, she seemed too busy coloring. However, there was not a smile on her face. The elder sister's anger and frustration hit the boiling point. A fist met the table, but Patty was unfazed.

"Kid's falling apart, and you're coloring at a time like this? How selfish can you get?" Patty's bangs covered her eyes, and any sign of emotion. Again, her little sister said nothing. "Dammit Patty!" Liz stomped out and slammed the door. At last, Patty let out a sigh. Once she finished coloring her picture, she used her arms as a pillow and laid her head down on the table. The picture was of that of when she, Maka, and Kid went to the park.

"Kid's not the only one who misses you, Maka."

* * *

><p>'Why?'<p>

_**Smash.**_

'Why her?'

_**Smash.**_

'Why kill her when she barely begun her life?' He knew all the answers, but his anger was clouding his mind. 'It wasn't fair for her to die like that!' He started kicking and crushing the broken pieces. 'Whoever did this,' He picked up a huge shard, preparing to throw it. "I won't forgive them!" Just before he threw it, the room went dim. Most of the candles went out by a mysterious wind.

"I won't forgive **you**." Letting out a gasp, he quickly turned behind him. There she was.

"Maka?" She simply glared in response. He remembered the day she followed Soul and Blair. "Maka, please…answer me this. Why did you follow Soul and Blair after the funeral?" Her expression did not change a bit. "Do they perhaps know something?" It was then that he saw something change. Her features soften. Sadness was hidden within her eyes. "Maka, what happened to you that night?"

Immediately, her intense anger and hate possessed her again.

"Was it Soul? Did he have any part in this?" Kid's own anger was still clutching his soul. In an instance, all the vases in the room shattered. Quickly, he shielded his face, but could still feel a few pieces cut him. It shards fell out, but the sting was still there. But that was the least his problems. Lowering his arm, Maka was gone. Finally having enough, he threw the vase piece. Falling to his knees, he dug his nails into his head. "Even in death, you still protect him."

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhh!"<p>

'Not again.' Blair quickly jumped from the couch, turning into human form, she ran to Soul's room.

"Soul! Soul! It's okay, I'm here." She said as she tried to shake the boy to wake up.

"I'm sorry Maka! I'm failed to protect you! I'm sorry I let this happen to you!" Blair's pupils widen.

"M-Maka?" It was at that moment, she felt a cold presence. Slowly, she turned to see a dark figure in the corner of the room. Blair had to hold back the urge to scream and cry. Soul had grasped her hand and continued to struggle in his sleep. Sweat soaked his forehead, and he couldn't stop shaking.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He continued to repeat. She turned back to the boy in distress.

"How much longer," She gritted her teeth, and silently cried. "how much longer will you keep haunting us of our sins?" As she hugged Soul, the memories of the events that led up to that night replayed. Unknown to the two, the fallen angel too had begun to shed tears. As she faded away, her anger took a whole new level. The seemly endless pain was here to stay, and thus the emptiness was her only comfort.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys, I guess you can say I'm back. Its been a long time hasn't it? Though I have updated, I'm only somewhat pleased with this. I still feel like I've lost my touch, and that this story is slowly going down the drain. But's just me, I only updated because I felt like I owe to some of my loyal readers this. Yes, I'm writing the next chapter as your reading this. And I'm sorry if this chapter was shitty.

I hope that some of you guys enjoyed this, and forgive my lazy crappy work. Maybe I'll repost this chapter up when I have the greatest person in the world, Dennou Writer, look at it. Sorry that this took over a year to update. If I get enough reviews, I'll try to update as much as I can before college starts for me.

Anyway, leave a review please. Cookies to all those who can figure out why:

-Soul had been the mastermind to the whole Patty vs Maka fight  
>-Why Maka reacted to Kid's questions<br>-The whole Tsubaki and Kid scene  
>-Soul and Blair feeling so guilty<br>-What do you think Maka has in mind for revenge?

Have fun figuring those out~


End file.
